Somebody, change the world
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Caesar contemplates to himself how he could help the world in his own way... even if Huey doesn't agree.


"How could anyone… anyone chose Huey over…over ME

_Ugh!! This song SCREAMS Caesar!! if he were in the show id so make an AMV for it!! but sadly my other AMVS are giving me too much issues_

_OoOOoOOooOOoOOOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOoOOoO_

"Human nature is to get what you can from your brother," Huey would always say with disgust. And I agreed with him. It seems like that's all we agree on anymore.

I don't think Huey gets it. I don't think everything can be solved with physical contact. Sometimes all we need to help the world, is to actually help people. I can remember walking down the street, seeing an old black man sitting on the curb, all covered in garbage. Huey smacked his teeth and rolled his eyes at him when he was asked to spare some change.

_Change, Change, Change,  
Change, Change, Change,_

"Ignore him," Huey whispered so I could hear. I know what Huey meant. He thinks that not helping people is a way of teaching them to fight for themselves. I guess I get it… but…I couldn't help it. I picked up the blanket and covered his body, the blanket tucking over his chest. I then took out a twenty and placed it in his withered hand.

I saw a smile and a tear form on the man's face. I smiled at him and gave him a firm pat on the back, "God bless,"

_Oh I wish I had the power, the power to change the world  
But I'm just one man trying to do it on my own  
Oh I wish I had the power, the power to change the world_

I think Huey was upset with me for that, but I ignored it. We want so bad to revolutionize the world it's just… I don't think we see eye to eye on what needs changing. Huey wants the government to be less corrupted, and I agree. It'd be cool if it was better and all… but… I think what needs to change is us. Us, the people. If we're better… and if we treat each other better then maybe… maybe there's some hope.

_  
But I'm just one man trying to do it on my own  
Can someone help me (change the world)?  
Can somebody help me (change the world)?_

I don't think Huey gets it. We're almost out of high school and we still are best friends, I think Huey's got his own agenda though. It'd okay. I got mine too. Just last week, I took a trip to my cousin's house back in Brooklyn. He wasn't home, so I took a walk down the dark streets where I used to hang. I had a feeling I'd find him around here.

"Thanks man," I heard a deep voice say. I turned quickly to see the boy I was looking for.

"Jimmy!" I shouted. The man took off running and the little boy turned to look at me._  
_

_  
Everyday I see the youth, they're chilling on the corners  
Hustling crack and marijuana  
Because they don't have no guidance  
Nobody just be guiding, no_

"Where's Aunt Karen?" I asked, unable to hide the anger in my voice. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets like a thug, "Let's go,"

I shoved him in my car and took him to his house. I locked the doors and drove cautiously. Last time I was in town, I nearly got shot. Huey was with me… I think he was angrier than I was about my car getting that flat.

__

Hope to see black people living longer  
Also less kids without fathers  
We should all come together  
Please stop fighting and killing each other

I couldn't believe how dim the light was. I Guess it's easy to forget people live like this when you've been in Woodcrest for so long. Jimmy was sitting in the passenger seat with his arms folded over his chest.

_It's what happens when you're living in the street life  
It's so dark and you don't get sunlight  
People're seeing why you don't get treated right  
But I'm gonna try to change it_

"You carryin?" I asked monotonely.

"Maybe,"

"You best ditch it now. You aint ridin in ma car with that crap,"

I watched him smack his teeth, "It's business, Ceeze,"

"Don't be stupid! You just twelve, man!"

We got to his house and I pushed him in. I know he doesn't like me acting like his daddy, but he aint got nothing better. His momma, my Aunt Karen, is always high and works at the strip joint down the block.

When we got in, she wasn't there. I sighed when I saw the mountain high stack of bills resting on the coffee table. The ones in big bold letters typed up, "PAST DUE!" and "EVICTION!"

_Many people're living off welfare  
Hoping things get better next year  
But I'm covered in tears  
So many sick without health care_

Jimmy's old man, my Dad's brother, Uncle Harold, got sick. Something treatable too, but they didn't have the cash to pay for it. It makes me sick, honestly.

__

Too many innocent people dyin'  
And I don't know why  
You gotta keep your eyes open even when you're rollin'  
As days go by

I'm sick of this. Why doesn't anybody care anymore? The only human being who I can see as a human anymore is Jazmine. I have never seen her deny anyone anything once. She's Huey's ol' lady and I think they do good together.

_Somebody, change the world  
We've got little boys and little girls  
Growing up on this sinful earth  
Oh what's happening?_

Jazmine's teaching him to care and he's teaching her to be more cautious. I guess they cancel each others extremes. I think Huey gets jealous sometimes of how well I get her.

It's just… she told me this thing this one time… We went on a mission trip with our church to Ethiopia. Huey refused to go along. But we did and while we were there, we had just saw a little boy, starving, just like all the rest of them.

A man was in line at our soup kitchen the church had been running. He never saw the boy before hand but once he got his crust of bread and bowl of soup, he walked by the boy, and without a thought, cradled the frail child in his arms and helped him sip the soup.

Jazmine turned to me with water in her eyes and said something I'll never forget.

"Human nature… isn't to hurt other humans… Huey's wrong. It's to help them," She said in the faintest of voices, as if she would start crying, "Human nature is to love," _  
_

_  
Can somebody help me_

_Change change the world?_

I smile now a bit more. And I help every homeless, down trot person I see. Because that's all I can do.

It's my human nature.

OoOOoOOoooOOoOOooOOoOoOOoOOoOo

YEY!! Caesar!! I WANT HIM TO BE IN THE SHOOW SOOOO BAD!!

Song- Change By Sean Kingston


End file.
